


Settle Down, Go Steady

by KureKai_King



Category: ACTORS: Songs Connection
Genre: Boyfriends, Childhood Friends, Friends to Lovers, Kisses, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-29
Updated: 2019-12-29
Packaged: 2021-02-26 07:07:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 724
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21989269
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KureKai_King/pseuds/KureKai_King
Summary: Hinata has kept his feelings at bay while Saku has struggled through his sister's hospital situation and his transfer to a new school and also working a job. Not wanting to pressure or freak his childhood friend out, he focuses more on being a supportive friend to the entirety of the Sakutauke unit. But now that life seems to have settled down and gone back to somewhat being normal, does Hinata finally have a chance to finally let his feelings out for his friend?
Relationships: Otonomiya Saku/Mitsutsuka Hinata
Kudos: 12





	Settle Down, Go Steady

**Author's Note:**

> I have loved this ship since the very beginning of episode one and every time they got some time together made my gay little heart swell with pride. Hinata is best boy and he is good and pure and so supportive and he deserved more screentime dammit

_Today's the day, right? Today's the day we find Saku alone and finally force out all we've been holding back. Things are better now. Nozomi's home and well, the school is open and carefree just as it's always been. Come on, Hinata, you can do this!_

Hinata took a breath before knocking on Saku's door and stepped back to give room. After a few moments, the door opened and Saku greeted Hinata with an exchanged smile, stepping out and closing the door behind him. Hinata couldn't help but look his friend over; even simple, everyday movements were so graceful and clean. 

"Hinata? You okay?"

The ginger boy started and blushed, stuttering an apology before turning his eyes away. If Saku was more concerned, he didn't show it. They began their walk in somewhat comfortable silence, but Hinata could feel his hand twitching, itching to reach out and hold Saku's. His gaze fixed firmly ahead and he slowed as usual when they reached the school gates. It was usually where they always parted ways day after day. Saku would go off and find Sosuke and Uta on the roof, while Hinata would go and meet up with the rest of the Singing Club.

But today Hinata felt himself reach out and grab Saku's wrist before he could. Saku turned to him, glancing down at the fingers curled around his wrist before bringing his eyes back up to meet with his childhood friend's.

"Hinata? What's the matter? I have to go and meet Sosuke and Uta, they're waiting for me".

"Can't they wait just a little longer? Just for today? Saku... I miss you... I've missed you since I first transferred here myself but you're here now, and...it feels like nothing changed even though every day I walk here with you now. We used to be so close, you know...?"

"Hinata... We're still close, aren't we? We've never stopped being friends".

"But what if that's not enough anymore? What if something did change...what if I want to change our friendship into something more...?"

Saku tilted his head, stepping closer to Hinata and placing his hands on his shoulders, "Tell me," he whispered, "Tell me what you mean".

If Hinata could run, he would have. He would have run far from this situation, killed it and buried it where it would never have been able to be dug up again. So he put on a brave face and closed his eyes so he couldn't see what Saku's expression was like once he'd said what he'd been longing to say for years now.

"Saku...I love you. Not just as a friend, but more than that. I forgot exactly how long I've had a major crush on you, but I can't keep it a secret from you any longer. So yes, I love you - I'm in love with you, even - and now you know. I waited for things to get better for you. I didn't want to pressure you or freak you out by telling you when you already had so much on your mind. And it's okay if I just ruined everything we have between us. It's okay if Sosuke and Uta have become more important to you. It's okay if-"

"What if I love you back, Hinata? Is that okay too?"

His mouth froze but he still daren't open his eyes. Was he being played? No, Saku wasn't that type. Before he could ask, he felt something cover his mouth and it took Hinata a few seconds to realise that Saku was wrapping his arms around his neck and kissing him. _Right in front of the school gates! Is he for real?! He couldn't just pull me aside romantically and- Oh, screw it, weirder things happen at this school, right?_

Eventually smiling into the kiss, Hinata circled his arms around Saku's waist and pulled him a little closer. His childhood best friend. The boy who had somehow stolen his heart in a way that was different from how he stole others' with his voice alone. He knew Haruna would without a doubt tease him when she finally discovered her older brother's new love life update, but Hinata couldn't care about that now.

All he had now, was all he had ever wanted. 

His very best friend, but more.

Forever in their own world.

Together.


End file.
